encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Hell Hall
Hell Hall is a location in North Upstate New York in the Abandon Countryside of Hells Point, located in the center of the main region. It was known to be abandon for reason's unknown and was lost too most New Yorkers until Roharous and Dark SABER Found it while on the run from the New York City Authorities after the Second Mar's Disposal Incident in New Jersey in the Countryside of Hells Point. History During the Houses construction in the Year 1644, by English settlers, there was originally going to be a castle; resembling it to be the first major European Building in America, however this never came about when the first resident went insane and vanished without a trace. The house got its name from it's Spooky Terrain consisting mostly of Dead Trees, and absolutely No neighboring Residents. The Manor remained Empty for roughly 374 years, after the Unidentified owner had vanished in 1644 without a trace, and has since than remained unmarked in the region of Hells Point for the years to come, despite multiple incidents that involved criminals and Teenages from the late Nineteenth Century to early 20th Century. It wasn't until 2018 when it was finally found by Roharous and Dark SABER during the Crisis. After the Crisis nothing was known about the house, leaving it's fate unknown, but according to Rothgar Roharous, he revealed that he saw a Moving Truck along with a large Convoy of construction vehicles heading into the Direction of Hell Hall Stating that it was either Demolished or it was likely repaired and was eventually bought by Unknown Residents. 'Terrain and Possible Haunting' It was stated by multiple Residents of Upstate New York that Hell's Point was once Populated by rich Deary Farms, but it was first reported in the the years of the 18th Century that their have been Strange sounds coming in and around from Hell Hall. It was also mentioned that 4 Teens snuck into Hell Hall on the night of October 31st 1835 during a Halloween adventure, and were never seen again, a simlar act occured in the end of the Nineteenth Century in the year 1882 when a group of Armed Robbers took refuge in the House while hiding from the Authorities, and Vanished without a trace, although it was likely that they disappeared mostly due to either police approaching the Manor, and were some how mauled by the forests Inhabitants while attempting to sneak away. Another incident was reported about 21 years later, when a couple of 12 year children while during a field trip to Hell Hall in the year 1903 reported that they saw multiple Doors open and close on their own, while a couple of rocking chairs in the room were also moving up and down, although it was also possible that the doors were opening and closing because of the wind. By late 1905 Hell's Point was abandoned due to the Horrific sightings and sounds that resided from Hell Hall, as well as the disappearance of Reporter Rin Tawanawa hours before the abandonment of Hells Point. Hell Hall in the later years evolving from the 20th Century into the 21st was forgotten afterwards and it's once green Terrain was reduced into spooky Dead Trees. Not much is mentioned about the backstory of Hell Hall, when Roharous and Dark SABER Found it during the events of The Crisis, but it was in this very Manor, that Rothgar was ordered by Dark SABER to check out the house to see if it was safe to hide in for a couple of days, much to his protests. He was inside for 20 hours which eventually began to scare Dark SABER up to the point of breaking into the house just to find him, but Rothgar had managed to come out just seconds before she was able to Accelerate, and cause any damage in entering the House. Rothgar has since than been quiet on what he has seen inside Hell Hall, but Dark SABER stated by the look on Rothgar's face, that he saw something terrifying and is too afraid to admit it, but it is also possible that the cold weather combined with the freezing temperatures inside the House may have caused Rothgar to fall asleep inside Hell Hall and forgot about time that was passing and when he woke up, he might have had a Nightmare, that he no longer wishes to reveal to Dark SABER, the look on Roharous face has since than remained a mystery to SABER. Trivia *''Hell Hall was known as the only known Paranormal house in the Roharous and Lee Series, but other Paranormal events occurred in Roharous and SABER, featuring a terrifying a Blood thirsty cry, located in East Upstate New York, one that will haunt Roharous more than his unknown encounter in Hell Hall during the Crisis...'' *''Hell Hall was the most ancient building in the United States...'' *''It would be noted that Hell Hall, was the only Castle manor mansion, to ever be created in the United States, monitoring it as the only Castle on American soil...'' *''The Fate of Hell Hall in the aftermath of the Crisis, was left unanswered, it is theorized that the manor was demolished, as several construction vehicles were heading towards Hells Point, but in Roharous and SABER, it is stated that an unidentified Family bought the Manor and is residing in it, revealing that the Castle Manor may still be standing...'' *''It is unknown what Roharous encountered when he entered Hell Hall during the Crisis, even 10 years after the Crisis, Roharous still refuses to talk about the sight inside...'' **''It is also unknown why Roharous remained 20 hours inside Hell Hall...'' *''Hell Hall's history, had more incidents so far in the entire Roharous & LEE Series, but is mentioned in the Roharous & SABER Series...'' Category:Regions Category:Homes Category:Settings of Roharous & LEE Category:Paranormal Settings